Smoking is harmful to the health. With the improvement of healthy consciousness, more and more people get to know the dangers of the smoking Smoking is not only harmful to the body of the smoker himself, but also harmful to the people around. At present, one kind of electronic cigarette is developed, which has the same appearance with a common cigarette, and it will generate smoke which contains no harmful substance such as tar during suction, and is healthier than the common cigarette.
An electronic cigarette is equipped with an electronic cigarette case for the accommodation of electronic cigarette. In the prior art, the electronic cigarette case generally comprises a case body and a case cover disposed on a side wall of a long edge of the case body, the case cover can be flipped up and down around the case body. However, the typical electronic cigarette case described above has smaller opening, and is not easy to take a cigarette out; besides, the form that flipping up and down is simple, which can not satisfy the personalized needs of customers.